epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Beerman8299/V vs. The Phantom of the Opera
This battle is between anarchist, vigilante, and freedom fighter, V, from the comic book series and movie, V for Vendetta, and the main antagonist, Erik, of Gaston Leroux's musical, The Phantom of the Opera. Erik IS The Phantom of the Opera. 'Battle' V VS. THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA BEGIN! 'The Phantom of the Opera' Good day to you, V. This is the voice of your fate. I have you trapped behind my bars, you're, once again, an inmate. This is a battle of the ages, no time for your Masquerade. And just like your bombs, my raps are homemade. You look up to Guy Fawkes as if he's some sort of hero. The London people are convinced otherwise thanks to the charisma of Prothero. You have no sense of fear, anarchy is all you desire. I will be burning you thrice after Larkhill and Norsefire. You sport that clown mask to hide who you are. Hugo Weaving in and out of the streets, which makes you even more bizarre. I am the Angel of Music, The Phantom of the Opera. And haunting you till daylight, when your loneliness takes over. 'V' Voila, and en garde you vexatious villain! You are vigorous and valiant to go against my vision. I am vivacious and vociferous, virtuous and veracious. My bars are very vicious which will make me victorious. We are both veterans to this art where our thoughts are visceral. Your vexation towards your deformity must be quite trivial. But this vicissitude led many to pay to see you as "le morte vivant". Then taken away from the Gypsies to be put in view of the Shah. My identity is irrelevant, the mask represents an idea. And ideas are bulletproof, which makes your mask veneer. Oh poor, unhappy Erik, I'm passing the mic back to you. To hear your verbose rebuttal and if you can create anything new. 'The Phantom of the Opera' Do you like music? Because I wrote you a piece. It's called Don Juan Triumphant, you can dance with me for my victory. You're a crazy person, with schemes so versute. No wonder why they placed you in a mental institute. We're both political assassins, but you did it on your own free will. You showed no remorse over all those that you killed. V''' Words will always retain their power, no matter of their verbiage. I'm a master of demolition to wreak havoc through damage. I represented and became the symbol of the vox populi. You failed to destroy the Palais Garnier while I leveled the Old Bailey. I must be vigilant of your vice to avoid your less than voluptuous face. And just as I did with Big Ben, you have been cast all over the place. I will depart now from my visitation as I have vicariously completed my endeavor. You will forever remember my code name, as it is V for Vendetta. '''WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who Won? V The Phantom of the Opera Category:Blog posts